


Infidget Week Day 3: First Kiss - [Cuddle]

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gadget doesn't like empty places, it's okay infinite's a good distraction, mostly cause they're both dorks, wandering around an empty building looking for a wayward jackal, wanted to do the kiss prompt but I chose the wrong infidget pair for actual romance oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Gadget goes to find Infinite.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914634
Kudos: 13





	Infidget Week Day 3: First Kiss - [Cuddle]

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday sucked. Today is better. Time to catch up with IFW!

Gadget found himself in a particularly empty wing of the base. A barracks, he guessed, based on the doors he peered through as he passed - rows of cots in one, a bathroom in another, what looked like some sort of makeshift kitchen in a third. His footsteps echoed off bare walls as he wandered through empty halls. The air was stale, heavy with dust, and for some reason smelled faintly of ginger. Gadget wrinkled his nose and resisted a sneeze for the third time in the last few minutes - stirring up more dust would not make his sinuses any happier.

At some point, it had become the norm for Gadget to seek Infinite out whenever the jackal was needed. There had been a number of jokes about that, but Gadget mostly rolled his eyes at them. It wasn’t like he had some special knowledge of Infinite’s habits that led him to the jackal’s hiding spots. He just paid attention. Tails and Shadow were actually better at it than him, for all nobody ever asked _them_ to go out searching. He’d gotten lucky this time - usually when Infinite didn’t want to be found, Gadget couldn’t find him. Then again, maybe he was less resistant to company than speculation suggested.

Only one way to find out.

Though wandering through unused rooms was… uncomfortable. He wasn’t one to dwell on negative feelings, but the hollow feel of the place made the scars on his neck prickle and he _really_ didn’t like that.

(Stupid Eggman. Stupid serial number.)

The next door Gadget glanced in was some sort of communal space, with a few couches and tables that looked like they’d been cobbled together from scraps and determination. Like the others, there was plenty of dust. Unlike the hallway, which was oddly clear, the dust had settled enough to show footprints.

Gadget stepped through the door, resisting the temptation to muffle his footsteps. There was too much PTSD in this base to risk sneaking up on someone. “Hello?”

A shuffling sound came from the other side of a couch. Gadget watched in silence until a disheveled black and white face popped up from the other side. “Can’t a guy get some sleep around here?”

That prompted a snort from Gadget, which he tried to disguise as a cough before Infinite could take offense. He started coughing in earnest when the maneuver caused some dust to lodge in his windpipe.

Infinite watched with the disgruntled indifference of one unwillingly deprived of sleep as Gadget choked on air. It took a good few minutes before the wolf managed to calm his breathing somewhat, still wheezing audibly with tears gathered in the corner of his eyes but at least not actively choking.

“Are you done?” Infinite finally asked, dry as a desert.

Gadget managed a weak thumbs up before attempting to clear his throat again, somehow not setting off another coughing fit.

“Good. What did you want?”

“Didn’t see you today,” Gadget managed to wheeze out, voice still raspy but at least not too painful to use. He made another attempt at clearing his throat and managed to ease his breathing more.

Infinite scoffed and disappeared behind the couch back again. “I wanted some alone time. This damn base is too crowded for a place this huge.”

Gadget hummed agreement. He ambled around the couch to peer down at Infinite, the jackal now laying down with an arm over his eyes. “You could have left a note.”

“And get them on my case about a babysitter? No thanks.” He moved his arm and cracked an eye open to glare. “And you’d better not send them looking for me either.”

“Didn’t plan to.” Gadget looked at the floor, scraping at it with his boot and pushing some dust into a small pile. Nodding to himself, he leaned down to wipe a patch of floor clear beside the couch, turning and plopping down on it with his coat carefully tucked beneath him. Dust in fur did not sound like a fun time. And speaking of…

He wrinkled his nose at the now dusty glove, carefully pinching the edge and pulling it off inside out before stuffing it in his pocket. There. A problem to deal with later.

Gadget’s ears pricked up when he heard a quiet chuckle, followed by an arm wrapping loosely around his neck from behind. “You might not be a neat freak,” Infinite said, the warmth of his breath making Gadget’s ear twitch, “but I sure can’t tell by watching you. Fur washes, idiot.”

“But clothing washes easier,” Gadget replied, straining his eyes upward to peer at what little he could see of the jackal. That being a couple loose tufts of hair. “And my jacket brushes off easier than either.”

Infinite’s hold tightened, the pressure on Gadget’s throat just shy of restricting his breathing. “Well I’ve got news for you.”

Gadget blinked, suddenly curious. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” In an instant, Gadget had been yanked up on the couch edge beside Infinite; in the next, the jackal pressed his hand against Gadget’s chest, leaving a large dusty handprint when he pulled back. “Now you’re just as dusty as me.”

Gadget blinked at him, then the dust on his fur, then at Infinite again. He suddenly burst out laughing. _“Infi_ , now I have to shower!”

“That’s what you get for waking me up!”

Gadget just laughed some more as he leaned in and caught Infinite in a hug, barely caring about dust or the jackal’s whining anymore.

And if the echoes of his laughter made the place feel even emptier, well, he somehow didn’t mind as much as he had earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
